


Babysitting

by venomousdanger



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randy's told to watch Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

“Look after Dean.” Randy rolled his eyes as Hunter told him for the hundredth time to take care of the lunatic. “Hunter, I’ve got it. You have nothing to worry about.” At this rate, people would probably believe the ‘family’ angle fans had thought up during his guarded Championship run. “Go do what you have to. I promise he’ll be on his best behavior.” It was as the fans imagined. Seth was protected and babied by Stephanie whenever he could be. And Triple H was off planning the future for powerhouse Cena 2.0. So that left the loyal protege to babysit the unstable hound.

One the office was clear, Randy headed towards the locker room to find the blond taping up a hand. “You planning any trouble?” The younger Superstar looked up from his work. “Should I be?” The door was shut behind him; a lifetime of trust placed on a small latch of a lock. “I’ve been sent in here to babysit you because YOU always find some way to worry Hunter and Steph.” He grabbed the half wrapped hand. “So to be sure I do my job right…” The other hand was pulled up to rest on his abs as the Ohioan’s wrists were tapped together. “You’re going to corrupt me even more?” Randy smirked at the smart remark. Leaning down, lips met in a rough kiss. They’d had too much time apart lately and the Viper missed the stale popcorn. He hated the taste on it’s own but if his boyfriend wanted to skip catering for a concession stand, he wasn’t going to complain.

The kiss was deepened with a side tooth dug into the other’s bottom lip. Unknown to Randy, Dean rocked back on the force. Bound hands now had fingers inside the tattooed male’s jeans. It was saw as a sign to go a little further. The palm of his hand fell to Dean’s lap. A thick zipper rested over a defined cock. Added pressure was drug across the denim until the kiss was broken with a whimper. The outline of the dick was shown under the tight pants. “I have a match.” It wasn’t a plea to stop but Ambrose was just stating his problem. “Then you shouldn’t have gotten so handsy. See the trouble you get yourself into?” Scolding came with the removal of punk-styled belt and Dean whined another point. “I was gonna fall off the bench!”

Loose shoulders were shrugged before the belt was snapped in front of the seated one’s face. “You might like it on the floor.” It was his way of demanding it. Ever the rebel, Dean didn’t move until the belt was slapped against the wood beside him. “Down.” Things changed instantly. The younger talent didn’t move fast but he listened and knelt while Randy took his place on the bench. The belt was wrapped to the back of the blond’s neck. Holding the sides of the leather strap in one hand, Orton opened his own jeans. Holding his cock out towards the buttered lips.

Dean wanted to tease some too and started off slow. Licking a couple licks from base to tip gained a groan. Approval led to the next step. Lips sealed just under the head as he rolled his tongue against the slit. Randy’s noise was slightly more growled. “Dun care but-” The lips moved lower on his shaft. “-if we don’t have time, you’ll go to your match hard.” Another slide but not to the point the Apex Predator wanted. Each hand took hold of the strap to force the blond on him. The head hit just right to tickle the back of the justice seeker’s throat.

A gentle contracting was made by swallowing a building pool of spit. “Fuck.” Setting a pace, the grasp on the band tightened. The muscles were struck repeatedly until he felt the gag and swallow combo. Warm saliva and throat slime washed over him. The hold was loosened for air. Dean was barely off the prick before he was missed. “Stay on it.” Breathing allowed, the contact started around him. “You’re gonna swallow it, right.” There was no answer. “Answer.” A clean shaven cheek was slapped. “Gonna swallow?” Just as he was about to say something, Randy jerked the belt tight to jab back into the other’s mouth. Mumbled and spoke into flesh vibrated along the entirety of his cock. The pace turned to a bruising mouth fuck. Pulling the blond close, the sides of leathers were crossed and tugged as the mouth was full.

“Show it.” Happy with the mouthful and his own haze of enjoyment, Randy let the belt fall from the imprinted bar it left behind. “Go ahead.” He watched Dean swallow and open his mouth again. It was childish but it made the third generation wrestler smile and untape his hands. “Get ready for your match.” Zipping up, he walked out the door to Hunter’s voice. “Dean in there?” Randy looked back at the door. “No. I lost him.” Sarcasm probably wasn’t the best for the moment because Hunter reached for the door and quickly stopped. “He’s there. You’re not checking. Let’s go.”


End file.
